


I Watched You Fake A Laugh

by thunderplus



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderplus/pseuds/thunderplus
Summary: Things between Laurence and Gehrman evolved dramatically after Maria's death.
Relationships: Gehrman & Maria (Bloodborne), Gehrman/Laurence (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 3





	I Watched You Fake A Laugh

寻常年份里，临近冬天末尾，亚楠一般不像这样冷。窗户都关着，壁炉烧得旺盛，木柴噼啪作响，但是冷气仍然潜进屋来，从脚底往上爬。格曼忍住跺脚和摩擦手心和肩膀的想法，保持自己端正的坐姿，因为他的面前站着一名年轻的学徒猎人，他不应该做那么散漫的动作。  
哈特维把他负责的街区的明细帐递给格曼，上面记录了每个月补给品的分配、消耗和空缺。格曼看了看那些数字，短缺最多的是煤炭，其它街区报告了同样的需求。而考虑到近几个月的严寒，也是情有可原。  
“我们的火把和血瓶也有点不够。“哈特维说。其实据格曼所知，哈特维还把他们资源的短缺说得轻了些。河口区的兽袭一直频繁。那片街道原来就发展得落后，走投无路的苍血症患者大批聚集在倒塌的房屋里。现在演变成兽化病的重灾区，没有整修的废墟里潜伏着许多危险，情势更加严峻。驻扎在那里的猎人的日子不好过。  
格曼沉吟一会。“我会让教会尽量多分配一些火把和血瓶给你们，”他看着面前的青年，温和道，“哈特维，有需要的时候不用那么客气。”年轻人面露欣慰的神色，好像心头一桩负担消失一样，向他恭敬地低头。“谢谢您，导师。您没有嘱咐的话，我回驻地去了。”  
格曼看着哈特维离去并把厚重的木门关上，办公处重归寂静，才感受到因为久坐而僵直的后背传来一阵酸疼。四下无人，他便放松身体，往后靠在椅子上，有一丝庆幸他繁琐的统计工作马上就要结束。河口区的报告是最后一份，他再核对一遍数目就可以提交给教会，等待下个月的补给品分发。但这种庆幸的感觉淡淡的，并不强烈。教会对编外的猎人不算吝啬，但也绝对称不上慷慨。每月提交补给申请之后，格曼总不免要被传唤到议会，和后勤一番讨价还价，才能拿到勉强令人满意的补给份额。想到这个月高得惊人的煤炭和生火物需求量，格曼已经能想象到老牧师们不满的眼神和嘟囔。但他也不打算谦让，不是为了别的，只是为了让他那些年轻的学徒们在为教会奔命时能少受些亚楠该死的寒冷天气的折磨。  
如果见到劳伦斯的话，他可以拜托劳伦斯跟教会后勤沟通沟通，也许这份申请直接通过的几率会大一些。是的，劳伦斯的话柄很大，而且肯定愿意帮他这个忙……如果他好好请求的话。想到他的主教，格曼不禁心头一暖。两人阔别已久，前段时间格曼在亚楠郊外的肯辛顿郡帮助那边的猎人安顿一批兽灾之后的难民，等回到教堂区，却又事务缠身，没有片刻空闲。原本无暇顾及的思念，在此刻突然忆起劳伦斯的笑容和拥抱之时纷纷涌现。  
格曼站起身来踱步到窗前，听着被隔在木板外模糊了的风声。等到风雪稍微小一点，他就赶往大教堂。  
如果时间允许，他还打算趁着天黑之前去探望一趟玛丽亚。傍晚时分，她应当在星辰钟塔。在她的上一封信里她写到自己的苦恼和焦灼，写到连夜的梦魇，她的身心几乎已经无法承受这样的重负。渔村的行动刚刚结束时，他的学生一度表现得那么正常，以至于格曼以为屠杀没有在玛丽亚的心上留下多少阴影和影响。但是在他们之后的书信来往中，玛丽亚慢慢开始倾诉自己受到的精神谴责。这封信到他手里的时候，格曼正踏上去肯辛顿郡的马车。他在回信中承诺他回来之后会与她面对面谈谈。然而她并没有再寄来任何回复。

* * * *

治愈教会里，身着白袍的人们一如既往地忙碌。修女们推着装满血疗用品的推车前往富人的病房，而牧师们引导着大厅里祈祷和登记血疗的普通民众。到处是交谈声和玻璃瓶碰撞的声音——从教会刚刚兴建之时，到它成为亚楠人生活的中心，不过短短数年。格曼走进去的时候，一身不同于神职人员的装束引来了几个市民的目光，但他已然习惯。他登上台阶，上到不对民众开放的教会顶楼，穿过走廊一直往最里面的房间去。  
他敲了敲门，里面传出一声“请进”。如他所想，这时候劳伦斯在他的办公室里。格曼便推门进去。主教应声停下手中的羽毛笔，抬起头。见到格曼的瞬间，他原本阴郁的神色春风化雨般地柔和起来，露出温暖的微笑。格曼猜想自己的表情变化也是一模一样。  
“格曼。”他几乎不用形容劳伦斯的声音听起来有多么久违与悦耳——学生时代他们因为各种原因分开过更久，越到这几年，他对离别的忍耐程度却是越来越低了。格曼点点头，闲庭信步走到劳伦斯的桌边。他一手撑着光滑的红木桌面，假装比起对方自己的兴趣还在那些无关紧要的文书上，余光却看着劳伦斯。劳伦斯离开座位绕过桌子到他旁边，格曼便顺从地转过身让主教搂住他的腰，两个人的身体依偎到至近的距离，而劳伦斯的唇覆住了他的。他几乎立刻放松了身体，融化在劳伦斯的吻中，任由主教把他压到桌沿上。  
“你离开了好久。我很想你。”分开时劳伦斯低声道，明亮的眼睛望着他，盈满笑意。他抬起一只手爱惜地把格曼的一缕头发顺到耳后，简单的动作，却让猎人的心在胸膛里怦怦直跳。格曼捉住那只手，在劳伦斯的指节上吻了吻，羽毛般轻柔。“我也是。”他原本打算尽早回来，但难民数量比他预想的要多，在市郊逗留的时间也相对长了些。“你大概不知道，肯辛顿郡的猎人还想让我再多待一阵子，但我跟他们说他们可以自己应对后续的事情，第二天早上就跳上了回程的马车。说不定他们现在还在埋怨我呢。”  
劳伦斯被他的玩笑话逗乐了，摇摇头道，“如果他们真的有不满的话，那是太不识相了。肯辛顿郡的难民问题是当地自己无能带来的麻烦。我们本来可以派几个学徒，但是——我们却派了教会的第一猎人过去协助他们。这样他们还不满足吗？”  
格曼几乎从劳伦斯的话中听出了维护他的意思，不过更多的应该也只是像他一样在调侃素来与教会有龃龉的肯辛顿人而已。他清了清嗓子，装模作样道，“那么，我今天过来怕是要给你添更多麻烦了，劳伦斯先生，您愿意听一听‘教会的第一猎人’的谦卑的请求吗？”  
“格曼啊格曼，我就知道，如果不是有求于我，你是绝对不愿意花这个工夫跑来教会的，是吗？”劳伦斯夸张地长吁短叹道，好像在感慨猎人对自己的冷淡无情，尽管他们都心知肚明那是不可能的。  
“如果我来的时候你刚好和议会在一起，那我确实宁愿转身就走。不过好在你今天是一个人。”劳伦斯显然听到了他在“一个人”上面的着重强调，挑了挑好看的眉毛，环着格曼的腰的手臂又紧了几分。  
“好了，别再卖关子了。告诉我你需要什么。”  
“下个月的补给申请，”格曼拍拍主教的手臂，示意他给自己一点活动空间，好从怀中拿出封好的文件，一边解释道，“别摆出那种脸，你知道这个月的煤炭消耗量很大，还有各区频发的兽袭，数字不会好看的，但我已经压到最低了。只是议会……可能还是会发起质询，会要求修改。”  
“所以你想通过我去和议会讨价还价一下，争取所有的要求都能满足。”格曼点头，殷切地看着劳伦斯接过文件，放在了桌子上。“好吧，我答应你。这确实也是教会的责任之一。”  
“谢谢你，劳伦斯。”格曼叹了口气，感觉心头的一个担子放了下来。来教会的主要目的已经达到，他该抓紧时间去星辰钟塔了，但是他还不想这么快离开他的爱人。他的手找到劳伦斯的，和主教的手指扣在一起，无言地传达着自己的眷恋。劳伦斯抵着他的额头，一时之间他们周围的空气沉静而让人心安。  
直到门外响起敲门声，那短暂而美好的一刻宣告结束。劳伦斯与他分开，一边捋顺衣襟，一边请门外的人进来。一位修女打开了门，请主教为一会儿的晚祷做准备，复又离去。格曼与劳伦斯对视一眼，知道自己是时候走了。  
“如果明天有时间的话，我到工场见你。”劳伦斯诚恳道，语气里好像有一丝细微的歉意。  
格曼点点头，明白这话实现的可能性其实不算太大，考虑到劳伦斯只会比他更忙碌，但还是忍不住伸手过去帮主教把领上的蓝色丝带整理整齐，允许自己怀有一分期待。

* * * *

格曼找到她的时候，玛丽亚在星辰钟塔的露台上，眺望着研究大厅一楼的花园。时值寒冬，花园中没有植物，一片泥土光秃秃地裸露在外，覆盖着星星点点的积雪。她听到他的脚步声，转过头来看了看他，苍白的脸似乎比平日还肃穆。  
“玛丽亚。你最近还好吗？”“还好。”她简短地答道，朝格曼笑了笑，尽管那笑容看起来十分地勉强。格曼在心中叹了声气，决定换一个问法。“那病人们有起色吗？”  
这下玛丽亚的笑容更真挚、更明显了几分。“他们好几个已经恢复了一定的神智，能和人正常交谈了。你还记得他们刚来这里时候的样子吗？抗拒一切的肢体接触，也没有对话能力，歇斯底里地喊叫。现在都已经判若两人了。前些时候几个女孩还拉着我去楼下种花，就种在那里。”玛丽亚指了指一楼的花园。  
“在冬天种花？”格曼略感诧异，但也突然明白了她站在寒风中眺望什么也没有的花园的原因。  
“是。不是个好主意，但是她们几个非常坚持，说现在种下去，等到天气暖和起来就会开花。我想着她们本来既出不了研究大厅，也没有其它排解无聊和打发时间的办法，既然想种花，那至少我可以陪他们把这么简单的愿望实现了。”玛丽亚低头搓了搓手，“你会不会觉得没必要这样做，导师？”  
格曼沉默了一会儿，不确定玛丽亚想听到什么样的回答——虽然她这样问了，就代表她知道他心里怎样想。“这些病人中的很多人可能坚持不到研究结束，你明白的。如果少投入一点感情，在分别的时候你就能轻松一点。除此以外，我找不到什么可指责你的地方。”  
玛丽亚侧过脸去，不愿看着他。“我知道，我知道。我只是希望在这个过程中能减轻一点点这些可怜人的痛苦……一点点就好。”  
在她优秀的猎人天赋之下，格曼知道他的学生是一个心地善良的人。这两种特质都极其难得，但是有时候格曼不禁疑惑——这两种特质能够并存、能够兼得吗。他和玛丽亚选择从事的这一行的血腥本质要求他们不能心怀太多的同情。  
“但是在最后，你必须要接受他们的死亡，他们的离开，不管你在这段时间里与他们培养了多么深厚的感情。不是为了别人，而是为了你自己。我对你只有这一个要求。”  
“我明白，导师。”  
玛丽亚和格曼回到室内，把寒风关在门外。女猎人看起来仍然若有所思，没有把想说的话全部说完。于是格曼耐心地等她开口。  
“你现在还会梦到……渔村那一天吗？”  
“会。”格曼不急着说下去，让玛丽亚先在壁炉边落座，自己也坐下来，“但是我努力让自己不要受到噩梦的影响，你也应该如此。噩梦之于我们是太平常的事情，你不能让每一次噩梦都这样影响你。”  
“但是……我实在没法忘记渔村，那些梦简直像无处可逃一样，每一晚我都会梦到，而且感觉自己当时杀的不是野兽，而是一个个活生生的人。”  
玛丽亚，”格曼凑近过去，注视着他的学生，“你要分得很清楚，野兽不是人，渔村的那些生物也不是人。也许它们有近似人类的形体，但是它们没有人的智慧——那些怪胎甚至不会说话，而且对任何外来者都只有敌意，没有任何沟通的意愿。”  
“那是因为我们先入侵了它们的村庄！”  
“在我们几次尝试交流没有结果之后。”格曼斩钉截铁道，玛丽亚激动的神色也一时凝固了，“最后一次我们试图和它们对话，它们抓走了我们的两名猎人，再也没有音讯。”  
听到格曼的诉说，玛丽亚的脸上逐渐露出一丝恍然，皱眉道，“……那么那一天在渔村地下室我找到的工场武器……”  
“是那两名猎人的。”  
“你从来没有告诉过我这件事。”  
“如果当时我告诉你这一番原委，你就会认为对渔村的行动是为了报仇。但那只是一小部分原因。为什么我们必须进到渔村的最深处，找到科斯，最后的最后无非是为了这个城市。”格曼叹了声气，继续道，“亚楠不能再经受一次新的瘟疫了，可是我们对于疾病这样脆弱，可以说束手无策。如果有什么办法能让亚楠人过上不受瘟疫威胁的日子，也许只有教会的这一条路是走得通的。”

* * * *

“诅咒你……诅咒你和你的子孙，世世代代。”

满含仇恨的临终之语。脏器和胎盘滑出死尸被剖开的腹部，腥味浓重，熏人欲呕。血汩汩地流，雨水每冲淡一点，就有更多蔓延到焦黑的滩涂上。婴儿的啼哭划破长空，震耳欲聋，让他想把那个婴儿或者自己的头砍下来。但他还不能，他得把那节死尸拖回去，抓着它冰凉滑腻的尾巴，还是手臂？他分不清是他抓着她，还是她抓着他……她应该死了才对。但是她紧紧地扒在他的皮肤上，仿佛要跟他融为一体了般，好让他切身感受她的苦痛。

亚说对了一件事，渔村的噩梦总比别的感受来得强烈，让人感到无处可逃。格曼半夜醒了过来，心跳重得像在擂鼓，浑身冷汗，脑子里还回荡着永无止尽的海浪声，鼻子里还有海水和血水的腥味。他把手盖到脸上，把汗湿的头发往后拨，尽全力认清了自己此刻身处的现实世界，不是在科斯死去的海滩上，而是在他温暖安全的卧室中。  
在格曼当上猎人的数年里，他慢慢学会降低对自身死亡的恐惧，对身边人死亡的恐惧，还有罪责，还有愧疚。但是这些感情永远也不会完全消失。如果一个人能让这些感情消失，那他会是一个很幸福的人。  
漆黑一片的房间里，格曼靠在床头，再无睡意。接着他想起了他的学生，他对她说的那些话大多数无非只想传达一条信息——一个猎人在乎的东西越少，身在这个残酷的职业中，就能活得越轻松。在已经有限的程度里。  
他希望玛丽亚能明白。


End file.
